Poer Ranger Anime Force
by dinoton101
Summary: Long agoe a sayain now as Goku killed A monster name Frezzia.Then Frezzia was sent under the clouds. Then Frezia found a way out taht went to other worlds.There he recuted the villians from each Anime and then set his sites on our world.Now only the Anime forces can save the day.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragon Ball,Sailor moon ,Bleach,Pokemon,Naruto,or Power Rangers

POWER RANGER ANIME

Many years agoe a super sayain name Goku deffent a villian know as frezza who was sent to got got alot of time,but he was all ways put back one day when he was walking looking for away came across this island Called the Ise of the had porles to every world went in and fond a man know as saw that he had a large power level like his own Then he saw a boy that reaminded him of knew how this would end so he step in,but a girl known as Jillian stop not before Frezza killed Orochimaru and sent him to the Ise of the then took the girl are and throw her on the ground.  
Freeza then went to anther of he fond anther guy like a he did the same,but a guy name Luke Step the samething happen.  
So Freeza killed Black Bread and sent him to the ise of then breacking Luke he went to anther world this time he shlod up in one with waird creaters.  
And saw a evil man chocking a kid with a big one Frezza Killed giovanni and sent him to the same sory short he went to two more worlds and killed the villians,but one look already dead.

THE ISE OF WORLD.

"What is the meaning of this?'Said Giovanni."Yes I would Like to know two?"Said Orochimaru."Man I was so close and killing that Luffy to."Said Black Bread.

Back with Freeza

Freeza had come across a world with a very low power then look at the files about this seem the only heroes on this world was a group known as the power it look like they where all gone.  
_

THE ISE OR WORLDS

As the others where waiting for appaer infrount of the gruop."  
You!Your the one I kill me!"Yell Metalia.  
"All of use was killed by the meaning of this."Said Ichgo already knew wath was going Freeza spoke.''First off I'm Freeza and from what I saw in your worlds you have someone tha stop you everytime.I have fond one where the gruop there is not nevn me and we can take it over."He said.  
"It sounds very I think I'll past I a leadeer of a world wied orazion.  
"He Freeza spoke.''And where has that got all have been defeated by the so called heroes. So now is your chasce to findely get what you ."Said that they where all in.

Other world.

"This is not good."Said a old perple man."Kibito Kai come here."Said the old man."  
What is it Old kai."He ask."Frezza has put an army toghter and plains to take over anther world."He said."Then wh don't we call Goku,"He ask."He cn't take them all on.  
Not now off some where the other world heroes are diffnert then the one need a new team put togher from differt seen for five people with adaute.

DBZ

A young sayain name Shadx was fighting a man known as the dragon lord."Shadx you have goten better sent the last I will win this time dragon blast!"He came out of his mouth but Shadx got out of the way."Man the day Goku levae and you had to show your ully face."He he let a big ki blast killing the dragon.  
Thena cell phone appaer in his a sturge red light came over him.

One Piece

A Luke was hand had just healed. When Bussy attack."Luke I gest you can fight now ."He said.'  
'What do you want Bussy.I besy."He said."To pick up where we left off last time."He said." no Dra!"He yell as he let lose a blast out of his Bussy into the ocean.  
Then a Cell phone apper in this hand and a blue light appaer.  
and he was telaported away.

Sailor Moon and Bleach if the where in the same.

Jade had just found out about here past when something happen to monster known as a Hallow attack Tyoko.  
So she rasie up here arm and yelled out Phobos cyeal power. And became Sailor Phobos. But with all her powers she could not beat a guy in a black robe came rushing out and slach the monster in half."Hey what was that for I could I could have taken it my self!"She Ylled.''Sure and I could have kill Goku in the last other world torament."He said,Then two phones appaer and a black and pink light came over them.

Naruto

Jillian had just goten back to her home when a phone appaer in her a yellow light came over her.

Old Kai planet.

Shadx was the first one there,He look around and saw old Kai."  
Old Kai long time no see why am I here?"He ask."I will tell you when the ours get here."He said.  
Then Jade,Jillian,Luke,and Cole apper.

Shadx:Old Kai what going on?

Old Kai:Find I'll tell you rember Cold Jr?

Shadx:Yes why?

Old Kai:Cold Jr had two brother Goku where both bad,but one was wrost then both his name Was Frezia.

Shadx:Goku told me about him,but you still have not anster me Old Kai.

Old Kai:I'm getting to seem when Frezia was looking for a way out of Other world came came to a plasce where all worlds came across a world with no heroes right Heroes there are a group know as the Power rangers,but there on attavie group there right I need all of you to go there and deafet Frezia and his army.

Luke:What in it for use?

Old Kai:...Nothing.

Luke:Cout me out it not my promble.

Old Kai:Do thinlk they will stop with that want rest untile have them all.

Shadx;.If it about saming the world I'm in.

Jade:Me too.

Jillian:If I have to.

Cole:I gest I'm in.

Luke:Find I'll when are we leaveing?

Old Kai.:Right now I'm telaporting you to a place call the Power center it was destory but I had Kibito Kai go down there and fix anther thing when you go to this world the one who are fulley grown will turn back into teenagers.

Shadx:(Sweetdrop)Great just what I a teenager was hard anoth the frist time.

Cole:(He did the same thing.)Man it will be worst for me.I been dead for 100 0f years.

Old Kai:Don't worry you will still have all you the cellphone I gve you will turn you into the news group of Power rangers.  
To morph take the keys and pull the into the yell out Anime Force then say your names.  
Now give it a try.

Shadx,Jade,Luke,Jillin,Cole:Anime Force!

Shadx:Sayain Ozareu ranger.(Shadx tail wrap around his like armor apper on his helmeat apper it look kind of like a gorgila then turn red.)

Luke:Pirate Ranger(Blue pirate armor apper on his helmeat apper a eye pact.)

Cole:Souler reeper Ranger(His shadow came up and it look like it fuse with just say that his armor was black.

Jade:Sailor Ranger!(Look like a sailor suit but in power ranger armor)

Jillian:Nine tails Ranger(Kind of look like the yellow ranger from season one.)

Shadx:We are the the poreter of all evil bewarnwe are Power Rangers Anime.(So thing blow up behide them.)

N:Are these new rangers ready for what they will have to out next time on Power Ranger Anime.

Next time:

Shadx:So this is the world Old Kai was talking about.

Jade:Let look around

a cop:Waht are you kids doing out of school?

In Freazia lear

Freaiza:What we been fallow Seen out the Rocket Hallows.

Black Bread:As you wish lord Freazia.

Chapter 2-a new world Freazia make his self known. 


	2. Chapter 2

Power Ranger Anime Force

Last time:  
Frieza had just ecacpe Hell and broght togeghter an army so anime take over the Power Rangers Old Kai broght Shadx,Luke , Cole, Jillian, and Jade toghter to fight Frieza as the new Power became the Red Sayain the Blue Pirate the Black Soul Reeper the Yellow Nigja Ranger,and Jade the Pick Saior they became The Power Ranger Anime Force.

Theme song

Power Rangers Anime..., Anime Force!

The Signal is Calling Our Planet is Falling The Danger Will Test You Better Make it Anime Force

Power Rangers Anime (Force)  
Power Rangers Anime (Force)  
Power Rangers Anime (Force)  
Light...speed, GO!

Powers on its Way Rangers Save the Day

Power Rangers Anime(Force)  
Power Rangers Anime (Force)  
Power Rangers Anime (Force)

Power Rangers Anime (Force)  
Anime... GO!

Shadx:We are the the poreter of all evil bewarnwe are Power Rangers Anime.(So thing blow up behide them.)

Old Kai:"Rnagers are you ready to be taken to this new world?"

Shadx:"Yes Old Kia."

Shadx and them a trainported to the new world in the city of Angle just like Old Kai had told them the one who where adults became teenangers again.

Shadx:This is just great going throuhg school was not hard the frist time."

Cole:"At lest you will know what everything is I been dead for so long."

Jillain:"You you two quite conpianing we are on a mission rember we have to stop Frezia before he and his Army take over any world.  
So I say we spict up to find this Power center Old Kai was taking about."

Shadx"that a good you go with..."

Jillian:You made you would you get to pick who go with who."

Shadx:I'm the Red,and the Red guy always the leader."

Jillian:"Who said!"

Shadx:"I don't know."

Jillian was about to hite Shadx when Cole stop her.

Cole:Guys stop that if where going to do this then we have to work as a team.I'll pick the you me and Luke will go toghter.  
And Shadx and Jillian will go with each other.

Shadx and Jillian:"I'm not going with her(Him for Jillain saying it.)"

Cole:"I not changeing my mind you two are going to work togther."

Jillain:"Find but I want like it."

Cole:My team will look out of town for the Power Center while your team look for any sign of Frezia in the city and while meet back that that restaront over there."

Shadx:"Okay."

So they all went the sepert ways.  
(Time Skipt)  
Shadx and Jillain.

Shadx and Jillian was looking all over but could not find anywhere about of Frezia or his they went to that restaront Cole was talking Grove Youth they got there Shaadx saw a man teaching kids smile he rember his frist fithing it was from a wild animel that was trying to kill him and when he was one year he learn alot.  
Jillian was also wacthing man teacthing the kids could tell he was being wacth by someone,but he didn't realy care he was use to the class was over he walk up to Shadx and guy had black hair ,and look asain.

Guy:Can I help you to with something?"

Shadx:"No we where just been a while sint I wacth someone being train."

I gest you two are new in town."

Jillian:You could say the why the name Jillian,and this is Shadx.

Guy:Nicse to meet you I'm Adam by the you two into Karate.

Shadx:Yep.I never had a Karate class,bt my master did train me in something like it."

Jillain:"Me to."

Adam:You you two a marshle artest?"

Shadx:"Yep."

Adam:"Then how you two spare me some time."

Jillain:"I don't think yo want...''

Shadx:"We wold love .Adam."

Adam:"Okay.I have to leave now so we can do it some other time,but it was nice meeting you."

Adam then left.

Jillian":Shadx what was that for."

Shadx:"We can't tell people who we are and pluse havn't your parnet ever tell you to respt your elders?"

Jillain:No because when I was born a gaint fox kill my mom and dad."

Shadx":Sorry I didn't know."

Jillain":It not something I like to talk about."

Shadx:I can't say I know how you feel but for a long time I thought my father was dead."

After this they got something to eat.

(With Cole group)

Luke:It had to be out in the desert didn't couldn't Old Kai just tealaport use the the Power Center."

Cole:"I don't know,but I see something one a hill over there."

Cole was right it was a building that look like a power Cole took Jade and Luke to hang on to they flash step to the Power Center, or the found Old Kai was right it look like it had once been tore rebuild many then ound a telaporter he was about to call the other but a robot came in.

Robot:Ay ay old guy did rebuild must be the new ranger.I am Alph five I was broght here by Old Kai to help you I thought there would be more of you."

Cole:There two more of there looking where Freiza mint be.

Alph:I can teleport you to them,where you can bring them here."

So alph did.

Mindwhile on the Moon.

Freiza and the other villian where now on the the old paluse of Zedd and found the teleocstope that Zedd and the other use to look out of and saw the rangers

Freiza:So we where fallow.I should of known Old Kai would send Ichigo is there away you could bring some of the monster here back to lift."

Hallow Ichigo:They would not be the monster they once where they would become hallows.

Freiza:Good ha send the dead team rocket member down to attack these heroes.

Hallow Ichgo then pull the change out of the ghost of all the team Rocket members and they turn into hallow like creater,but they kind of look like the set them down.

Back with Shadx and Co Shadx and Co where all toghter now in the Cole is telling them they found the power center,and how Old Kai sent them someone to as they just sat there and eat a cope came up from behind.

Offaier:"What are you kids doing out of school?"

Shadx thought of something.

Shadx:I going to a marsel art school and I out for the someres.

Jillian:Me too.

Jade and Cole just look at them and Sweet drop.  
Offaier:How about you two.

Jade:"We are new in town and have not inroll in any school yet offaers."

Offaier:"Oh I thought I didn't know you I hest I can get all of you to the school to inroll."

Shadx:"Weal Isoo I lie but here the real truth I gredaited.I even have my deplmia to prove it."

Jillian:''Why did you?

Shadx:"What I'm proude of it."

Shadx pull the little card out and the offaier look at it and let him go but he took the other down to the school.

Shadx:("I gest why they do that I can go to the Power Center.)"

Shadx was about to teelaport when he saw something out he went was what it was the Roket oull out his morpther and key and yelles out' Anime Force Sayain Ozareu ranger".(He then became the Red ranger.)

Shadx:What are you guy.(Shadx see a R on there chest.)("So these guys are part of Freiza army.")I beat a Nova blast would kill them.(Shadx put his hand toghter and Ki start to from.)Nova Blast.(A big kai blast hite the Hallow Rockets killing them all.)Everyone saw the ranger do this and there thought that the Rangers where back.

At the School

Cole and Jade Luke and Jillian was all in rolled.A was given there schedule and there home rooms when Shadx called.  
So they went out side and awanter there phones.

(Shadx:This is Shadx I was just attack by so of Freiza goonS.)

Cole::Sorry it took use longer then we thought after will get to the Power center."

(Shadx:"Good...No it can't be...")

Jillian:This can't be sound like he was in of use need to go to orataion wail we go help Shadx,"

Luke:"I'll stay here just go."

They get out there key and yell out Anime Fores.

Jillian:":Nine tails Ranger(Kind of look like the yellow ranger from season one.)

Cole:Souler reeper Ranger(His shadow came up and it look like it fuse with just say that his armor was black.)

Jillian:"Sailor Ranger!(Look like a sailor suit but in power ranger armor)"

Jillian:"Come on guys."

They then teaported to did they know someone was wacthing.

Figer:"So there are new Power Ranger in Angle Grove I better tell the others."

What will beome Of Shadx and who was the figer who wacth the Ranger morph Find out next time Pokemon Ranger Anime Force.

Next Time On Power Ranger Anime.

Shadx":No it can't be I kill you.

Hallow Dragon Lord.:"I was brought back.

Figer:The Ranger have Return."

Anther figer:How is that posile the last one was the Mega Forse and they disband years ago.

Figer:And someone in the Moon base.

Anther Figer:What!

Figer:I think it about time for we tell everyone we are morthing time.  
Chapter 2 Ranger from the Past


End file.
